joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Lost (Blind Guardian)
Summary "The King of the Lost", also known as "The Dark Lord", "Lord of Slaves" and simply as "The Doom" is the primary antagonist of Nightfall in Middle-Earth, an album by the band Blind Guardian. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly Low 6-B to 5-C or far higher Name: The King of the Lost, Lord of Slaves, The Dark Lord. "The Doom" Origin: Nightfall in Middle-Earth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Breaker of the Proudest King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Holds the fate of 'All of Us'), Weather Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Hammer Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (At least comparable to the "King Under The Mountain" and the "Dying Dragon", the latter of which was implied to have destroyed the Halls of Stone dying dragon brought trouble and pain and horror to the halls of stone, I'll take the mighty stone, and leave the dwarves behind, Ice and fire and forest we passed, and horror in the halls of stone. 'Broke' the "Valiant Warlord", whose strength was compared to that of a raging storm gleams like a star And the sound of his horn's Like a raging storm Proudly the high lord Challenges the doom "Lord of slaves" he cries. Swung his hammer with strength comparable to a thunderstorm iron crowned is getting closer. Swings his hammer down on him like a thunderstorm. He's crushing Down Noldor's Proudest king. The Elvenking's broken He stumbles and falls, the most proud and most valiant. His spirit survives! Praise our king...), possibly Small Country level (Rid his entire kingdom 'barren and lifeless' as he became the King of the Lost I've found myself in these lands. Horror and madness I've seen here. "For what I became, a king of the lost? Barren and lifeless the land lies") to Moon level (Heavily implied to have destroyed the moon itself Light fails at dawn, the moon is gone and deadly the night reigns]), or far higher (It was said that his presence was putting the fate of the entire world in risk Fate of us all lies deep in the dark, when time stands still at the iron hill. Should be comparable to the Ones Far Beyond, such as the "Brave Man Who Lived Far From Here" and "The Bard", the latter of whom was implied to have created entire worlds with his mind and songs will take us away. Far from home. No one will ever know our names But the bards' songs will remain. Tomorrow all will be known my thoughts and in my dreams. They're always in my mind. These songs of hobbits, dwarfs and men. And elves. Come close your eyes. You can see them too) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Strikes with the ferocity of a thunderstorm), possibly far higher (Should be superior to the Listeners, who traveled to a land 'far from here' of the Hobbits, Dwarfs and Men. And Elves) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Crushed and broke and destroyed the Valiant Warlord, who should be superior to the Dying Dragon) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, possibly Small Country Class to Moon Class or far higher Durability: At least Large Town level, possibly Small Country level to Moon level or far higher (Not even Noldors proudest and most valiant king stood a chance against him) Stamina: Unknown. Vastly superhuman (Broke the Valiant Warlord who wasn't tired after embarking on his quest of all Noldor. A star in the night and a bearer of hope. He rides into his glorious battle alone. Farewell to the valiant warlord...) Range: Likely Planetary (Held the fate of the world in his grasp, destroyed the moon) Standard Equipment: The Hammer of Storms Intelligence: Unknown, but likely very high. Able to outmatch warlords and other tactical geniuses. Weaknesses: The light of the dawn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Music Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Morality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5